


[Podfic] Cross Your Heart

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Gen Work, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofCross Your Heartby ricochetAuthor's summary:A promise is a promise, as any child knows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Cross Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cross Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845499) by [ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jhjnufriirehfq2/Cross%20Your%20Heart.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:01 | .97 MB

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this with a different microphone than I usually use, and would love feedback on it. Thanks!
> 
> And thank you to ricochet for giving me permission to record this. This fic may be short, but there is so much packed into it; I really like it. I really love the way this work makes me think about promises, what a promise is, and how many adults (including myself) seem to have forgotten the almost sacredness that promises had when I was a child.


End file.
